Beware The Psychotic
by Lady-Salem
Summary: Based on the Vocaloid song "The Lord Of Darkness." Kaito is a young vampire on the prowl. When his little Imps introduce him to the Princess of Sunlight, he falls. But what happenes when she finds out who Kaito really is?
1. In The Street

******Based on the popular Vocaloid song "The Lord of Darkness" with a couple of my own twists. The song features Kaito as a vampire, Meiko as a young princess, and Rin and Len as Kaito's Bat Imp friends. I hope you enjoy.  
_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

The night was crisp and clear. A shadowy figure stood atop an old church as he scanned the glorious country side. He had the appearance of a young man, lean and agile. He had a very handsome face that was slightly angular at the jaw line. His hair was a sapphire blue like his eyes, and glistened eerily in the pale moonlight. He was nicely dressed, with a dark cape that wrapped itself around him protectively like a shield from the elements.

He blinked and grinned, revealing his long sleek fangs. "Ha...I want blood." he breathed hungrily.

The dark streets below him were empty and glistened with fresh rain that had fallen only hours ago. No one was out, but candle lights flickered in the windows of many homes and laughter from parties could be heard. The vampire narrowed his eyes. Everyone was indoors at this hour. He cursed under his breath. He needed someone to feast on and he needed them fast. He hopped into the air and his figure wavered turning into a pale blue mist. The mist traveled a ways and descended to the top of a large gothic building. The vampire transformed again and he landed on his feet next to a large stone gargoyle. He rested a clawed hand on its pointed snout and sighed. Still no sign of an easy target.

Down below, a young brown haired woman walked alone in the street. She carried a basket loaded with bread and various cheeses that she had picked up from a friend at a small party earlier and was now heading home. She was very pretty, with bright green eyes and a tiny waist. Her hair was long and looked slightly tousled on one side from the wind. She had on a long white dress that flowed like silk behind her with every step she took. The vampire grinned when he spotted her. She had beautiful pale skin that tempted him to rush her, but he remained where he was. He had to plan out his attack carefully.

The woman looked up at the sky and smiled a little. The stars grinned back at her as she studied them, forming her own shapes with them in her mind. She giggled to herself and continued walking, but this time she began to sing a soft melody.

The vampire was now down on all fours. His blue eyes had grown into slits similar to a cat's and he pricked his ears at the sound of the woman's gentle voice. His breath slowed, but his heart beat increased rapidly as he slinked along to the edge of the rooftop. He gripped the rooftop tiles and pushed himself upwards, launching himself silently into the night air. He held his breath and landed stealthily next to the corner of the local cobbler's shop and concealed himself among the shadows. He pressed his body against the wet bricks and peered around the corner. The woman was very close to him now but she had her back to him. He licked his lips and slowly stalked out of the shadows.

He cleared his throat. "It is quite cold tonight, Miss." he said with a chuckle.

The woman froze and spun around. She tensed when she saw that the person talking to her was a man. "Yes, I suppose." she said slowly.

The vampire smiled. "My name is Kaito, my dear." he said approaching her. "It is dangerous on the streets at this hour...why don't you allow me to escort you home?"

The woman seemed to relax, but only slightly. She shrunk back a little as Kaito wrapped his arm around her. He was attempting to keep her warm, but to little success. His skin was as cold as ice.

The woman pulled away from him. "Don't touch me!" she said tensing up again.

Kaito held up a hand and the woman noticed his needle like claws. "Now, now. No need to be hostile." he grinned and showed off his fangs as he continued to slink closer to her.

The woman swallowed and dropped her basket and Kaito knew that she had figured out his motives. She backed up slowly then turned and ran, but did not get far because Kaito had backed her into a corner between an iron fence and a grey brick wall that had blackened with age. She pressed her back against the wall and tried to scream for help, but Kaito rushed forward and grabbed her. He threw her on the ground and pressed his hand against her mouth. The woman tried to kick him, but he had her completely immobilized.

Kaito gave her a half smile. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Don't fight me." he breathed. "Fighting makes it all the more painful...But then again, a woman who puts up a fight is a lot more fun."

Tears streamed down the woman's rosy cheeks and Kaito snapped her head back. He opened his mouth and leaned down slowly to bite into her sweet flesh. The woman swallowed and narrowed her eyes. In a flash she bit Kaito in the hand. He yelped, not in pain, but in surprise. His grip on her loosened and she kicked him hard in the stomach. Kaito stumbled backward onto the wet street. He stood and tried to collect himself, but the woman was on him again. She bashed him hard in the face with her small clenched fist. Kaito felt one of his fangs fly from his mouth and hissed in fury. He grabbed hold of the woman's arm and she began to scream.

"HELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! IM BEING ATTACKED! HELP!"

Several dark house windows lit. Footsteps pounced up the street and Kaito heard the barking of dogs. He let go of the woman and she fell to her knees. He jumped and transformed into mist just before a group of policeman arrived to help the terrified woman from the ground.

Agitated and in pain, Kaito returned to his secluded home in the forest. It was a large gothic building similar to a castle with several broken stained glass windows. Dark iron accents decorated the front of it and gave it an evil hellish look. The shrill call of crows echoed from around the area as though warning trespassers to stay out. Kaito transformed again and trudged wearily up to the massive front door. He pushed it open and stomped inside. The inside of the house was musty and covered in cobwebs. A large ornate staircase led up to a second floor, and a fully furnished ballroom was to the right. What sounded like children laughing came from the ceiling.

Kaito looked up and frowned. "Rin, Len? Come down. I'm not in the mood for your childish antics." he growled.

Two small bats unhooked themselves from the ceiling and fluttered down to where Kaito stood. They transformed into two children and landed on their feet. They were twins, both blonde with blue eyes. One was a young boy dressed in a black cloak and thick soled boots to match. He had a small knife tucked into the side of his belt. The other was a young girl. She wore a black hoop dress covered in bows. A white head piece similar to rabbits ears kept her hair back. Even though they had morphed into a human form, bat wings still protruded from their backs. The boy bowed respectfully and the girl gave a dainty curtsy.

"Welcome Lord Kaito." They said simultaneously.

Kaito dismissed them with a hand and sulked upstairs but two children followed him.

"Why do you seem upset?" The girl asked running up the stairs next to him. "Len and I are happy for your return."

Len nodded. "Did you get anything good to feed on tonight?" he asked excitedly.

Kaito frowned. "Why do you care?" he hissed angrily. "No. I didn't get anything!"

Rin frowned and noticed Kaito's missing fang as he yelled at her brother. "Lord Kaito! Your fang!" She reached up and grabbed his chin to hold him still as she examined his mouth.

Kaito pulled away. "I'm going to rest." he growled.

Len cocked his head. "Did you get in a fight?" he asked.

Kaito's face grew hot. "You want to know the truth? Yes! I got in a fight with a girl on the street!" he yelled.

Rin giggled. "You got beat up? By a_** WOMAN**_?" she looked over at Len and they both burst out laughing.

Kaito looked down to hide his embarrassment. He was beginning to grown dizzy form lack of blood. It held iron that he desperately needed for survival. He blinked and pushed past the laughing Rin and Len and into his upstairs room. It was lit by a single candle that melted slowly on the floor. An oak coffin was in the middle of the room and was stained a deep cherry red. Kaito easily pried open its heavy door. It was lined with beautiful red velvet that was very soft to the touch. Kaito snuffed out the candle with a wave of his hand and lay down in the coffin. He closed the lid and shut his eyes. _I will get something tomorrow...I have to._ He promised himself before closing his eyes to rest.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**I need help viewers! Meiko will be coming up soon and I'm not sure how I would like her to dress. Either review or PM me giving a DETAILED outfit for her. Thank you all for your help!**

**Any Questions?  
Comments?  
Ideas?  
Follow the line and click the button!  
I**

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I


	2. Brown Haired Beauty

**Thanks for all of your help! You have given me some great ideas and I intend to use them. Oh, one more thing...All of the scenes are at night unless I specify otherwise. **

**I do not own Vocaloids. Please read and review. Thanks!  
_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Rin and Len trudged downstairs. They had never seen Kaito act like this before.

Len shook his head. "I told you he hasn't been himself lately. He is usually great at wooing women!" he said with a sigh.

Rin nodded in grievance with her brother. "And he has never come home empty handed before..." She sat down on the edge of the stairs and frowned.

"What are you thinking about?" Len asked sitting cross-legged next to her.

Rin blinked. "Lord Kaito is always around us...ONLY us." She said slowly.

Len leaned forward a little. "So? We're Imps*. We are required to be around him because he is our Lord, Rin."

Rin nodded. "I know, I know. But what if Lord Kaito is lonely? He is great with women, but he always ends up killing them for food." she explained.

"Not tonight." Len burst out laughing again.

Rin frowned and punched her brother hard in the arm. "This is serious Len! What if all he needs is someone else?" She stood up and morphed into her bat form.

"Hey what are you doing? If we leave the castle and we are out after dawn then we'll turn to dust!" Len said fearfully.

Rin shrugged. "I'm going to find a woman for our Master. I don't care if you come or not, but I'm tired of seeing Lord Kaito sulk around like this." She began to flutter up to a hole in the roof.

Len morphed and followed her. They floated up through the jagged hole and out into the night. The trees in the forest appeared almost black, and the crows had stopped calling. Rin scanned the skies. Black clouds slowly covered the moon and the smell of rain hung in the cold air. They made their way into the town and both gasped. Several police officers strolled around the streets, pasting posters to the side of buildings and fences. They were wanted posters with Kaito's face on them. The caption on the bottom said "Beware the Psychotic."

Len shook his head. "We can't let Lord Kaito see any of these." He flew down to the middle of the town square and hovered there.

Rin followed. "I know what you are thinking. But that spell never works brother." she warned.

Len didn't listen. "Just help me perform it!" he hissed.

Rin interlocked one of her velvety wings with Len's and they both focused on the posters. Then, making sure all of the police had gone back indoors, they began to chant. Their voices changed into what sounded like hundreds of people screaming in agony. Slowly the corners of all the posters sparked and caught fire, sending ashes to the ground as they burned. Then the two little Imps soared upward to the cloudy sky and out of sight.

Len grinned. "I can't believe the spell worked!" he cheered.

Rin hushed him. "We need to get back to work finding a woman fit for Lord Kaito's sapphire eyes." She said.

Len thought a moment. "What about the Princess?" he suggested.

Rin landed in a nearby tree with Len close behind. "Princess?" she repeated. "What princess?"

Len hooked his feet to a small branch and hung himself upside down next to his sister. "The Princess of Sunlight is what they call her. She lives in a huge castle on the edge of town." he explained. "She is rumored to have a beautiful smile and a dainty laugh. She would be perfect for Lord Kaito!"

Rin thought a moment. "But she is called the 'Princess of _**Sunlight**_,' Len. Sunlight overpowers the dark and ultimately KILLS our kind." she said.

Len rolled his eyes. "It is just a nickname given to her by the townsfolk because she has a bright and caring personality. Geez you can be thick sometimes!" He let go of the branch and began to leave Rin behind.

Rin seemed unconvinced. She firmly believed that in the end anything with the power of sunlight could kill the powers of darkness. She sighed. "Alright Len. Show me this princess you speak of."

She also unhooked herself and followed him. He was leading her toward the castle that he had described earlier. It looked similar to the one that they lived in currently, but was very nice and clean with no broken windows or holes in the roof. A balcony door on the side of it was open and pink curtains from the room within fluttered outward in the breeze.

"Now you have to be very quiet." Len instructed his sister.

Rin nodded and they both flew stealthily into the open doorway. The room appeared to be a bedroom. A large vanity sat against one of the walls and held several different kinds of facial powders. There was a large wardrobe that was open slightly, so the two young ones could see the many clothes that the person had. They were all dresses and gowns, so they assumed that the person asleep behind the bed curtain was a woman. Len slowly pushed the light bed curtain aside and smiled. He motioned for Rin to come forward. Asleep in the bed was the beautiful princess. She was in a pale peach nightgown that had her breasts barely covered, and she breathed softly. Her hair was a caramel brown and was cropped off at her shoulders. She had beautiful pale skin, which the Imps knew that Kaito preferred, and she was thin.

Rin smiled. "She is perfect." she whispered. "But how do we get her to Lord Kaito?"

Len smiled and let the curtain go. He fluttered out the window and began to make his way back to their old house. Rin frowned and followed.

"Len? You didn't answer my question!" she said in agitation.

Len gave his sister a fang toothed smile. "Don't worry Rin. I have this all planned out."

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

***Imp- A creature that is assigned to aid a vampire. They have the power to morph into creatures (usually bats, cats, and rats) and also know may small offensive and defensive spells. Once they are assigned to a vampire, they must obey every order they are given or they will turn to dust.**

**I just adore Rin and Len. They worry about Kaito so much and I think it is just the sweetest thing in the world. But will Kaito approve of them sneaking out without permission? Find out in chapter 3!**

**Hey you! Follow the line and click the button!**

**I**

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I  
.


	3. Len's Plot

**Len and Rin have returned to their house. Kaito is still upstairs in his coffin resting, and Len is informing Rin of his plan to get the princess. **

**I do not own Vocaloids! Please read and review! Thanks!  
._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

It had been almost an hour ago when the two little Imps snuck out of the castle. They had gotten back in through the same hole in the roof and morphed into their human forms. Len led Rin by the hand into the massive ballroom. The floor was wooden and at one point was polished. A large record player sat in one corner, but had began to rust with age.

Len let go of Rin and began pacing back and forth. "I have an idea, but it will be hard to pull off." He said.

"Alright. Tell me brother."

Len nodded but continued to pace. "I need our spell book. Teleport upstairs and get it from Lord Kaito's room." he instructed.

Rin stomped her foot on the floor causing a loud echo. "How come I have to do it?" she whined.

Len didn't pay her any attention as he ran through his plot for the fifth time in his mind. Rin gave an overly exadurated sigh and chanted a teleportation spell.

"Inototum." she whispered. Her figure vanished and she reappeared in Kaito's room upstairs. She tiptoed across the floor and stopped when it squeaked loudly. She waited a moment before continuing forward. The Impish Spell Book was always kept next to Kaito's coffin for safe keeping. She bent down, slowly picked up the leather bound book, and repeated the same spell softly. She cast herself back into the ballroom and nearly hit Len as she stumbled and fell with a loud thud. Rin held out her hand as Len stooped over her, but instead he grabbed the book and sat down on the floor. Rin blew her golden bangs out of her face angrily and crawled over to where her brother sat. Len opened the book. It contained several demonic looking rituals and symbols. He flipped through the worn yellowed pages until he found the spell he had been searching for.

He passed the book to Rin who read it out loud. "Spell of Illusion. This spell is for class four Imps who have mastered the Spell of Thunder." she stopped and looked over at her brother. "We're only class two Imps Len. I don't know if this is safe..."

Len rolled his eyes. "Just keep reading!" he hissed.

Rin swallowed and continued. "This spell is used to hide things and make them appear as if they were something else. For example: When using the Spell of Illusion on a rotting apple, you can make it appear as if it was freshly picked from a tree. All Imps performing this spell must maintain good concentration thorough the entire span of the illusion. If concentration is broken, then the illusion will waver and cease to exist."

Len nodded. "This is one part of my plan to get the princess." He explained with a smile.

Rin raised an eyebrow and looked back down at the book. "How will an illusion spell help us get Lord Kaito this princess?" she questioned.

Len stood up. "Take a look at our house, Rin. It is filthy. No mortal would ever set foot in here."

Rin stood up and finished his sentence. "But if we use the Spell of Illusion we can make it appear immaculate! Len you are a genius!" she said hugging him.

Len pushed Rin off of him. "Quit it! I wasn't done!" he replied. "If the house is immaculate, then we can have Lord Kaito host a ball here. We can invite several people, except that woman that he scared, and have the princess attend." he explained.

Rin's grin faded. "But I'm sure someone will know that Lord Kaito is wanted. They will turn him in."

Len nodded. "That's why there are two of us. I will cast an illusion across the house, and you can cast an illusion across Kaito. Don't change his face; just change the color of his eyes and the color of his hair."

Len conjured up a stack of parchment and a local list of the prestigious people in the town. He handed Rin a quill and a bottle of bright red ink.

"Here. Start writing invitations." He explained as he scrawled out names on a piece of parchment.

Rin dipped the quill in the ink. "Do you think Lord Kaito will be mad at us? I mean, we are planning all of this without his consent."

Len didn't answer for a moment. "Oh what? No, I don't think so. That's why we need to finish these off and send them out before he wakes up tomorrow night."

Rin nodded. "Hey what should his fake name be? He can't go by the name Kaito."

Len stopped scribbling and thought for a moment. "I hadn't really thought about that...It has to be a powerful, handsome name."

Rin's face lit up. "How about Ryuumaru? That name means 'Valuable Dragon' so it must be powerful."

Len grinned. "Perfect sister!" he watched Rin scrawl several words at the bottom of each invitation; 'Hosted by the prestigious Lord of Sapphire, Lord Ryuumaru.'

Len frowned. "Lord of Sapphire? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Rin shrugged. "Most of the Lords out in the town have titles like that. I thought that this one would be perfect."

Len rolled his eyes. "Just finish the invitations. And make sure that the one to the princess is very neat and ornate."

Several minutes later, the two Imps had written out invitations for the 'Sapphire Ball' to everyone in the town, minus the peasants. Len picked up the stack and mumbled a sequence of words under his breath. The papers vanished and the two Imps ran over to a large window. They watched with excitement as the pieces of parchment began nailing themselves to the doors of several homes.

Rin yawned. "I'm tired brother...Shall we retreat to the shadows until tomorrow night?"

Len nodded. He too was exhausted from casting spells. They took each other's hand and morphed into bats before gracefully flying up to a corner in the ceiling. They latched their tiny feet to the rough side of a wall and hung themselves upside down. Len wrapped his wings lovingly around his sister to keep her warm.

"Len? Do you think this will help Lord Kaito?" Rin squeaked softly before tucking her head beneath Len's chin.

Len held her tightly and began dozing off. "I hope so sister...I really hope so."

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**Yes I understand that this is not EXACTLY like the song, but hey. I said I would put my own twist on things. Please read and review and remember I AM OPEN TO ANY KIND OF CRITISISM! Thanks!**

**Hate them? Love them? Who is your favorite and least liked character so far? How can I make them better so that they will be more enjoyable for you to read about? Review or PM me leaving your suggestions, comments, or ideas.**


	4. Master the Spell

**If I remember correctly, then Rin and Len just finished the invites and sent them out. It is now the next evening and everyone in town is excited for the Sapphire Ball that will be going on in a couple of days.**

**I do not own Vocaloids. Please read, review and overall, ENJOY. :)  
_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

A loud clap of thunder outside aroused Kaito from a deep slumber. He yawned and pushed open his coffin. Sure enough it was the next evening but he still could not go out because it had continued to rain. He sighed. How was he going to feed now? Maybe he could catch a rat in a corner or something.

His thoughts were interrupted bang he heard a loud bang sound from downstairs. The first thought in his mind was that the police had found him. He jumped up and started preparing for a fight, but relaxed when he heard Len yelling at Rin. The two little Imps always got themselves into the weirdest predicaments. He left his room and ventured downstairs to see what they had done this time. They were in the ballroom fighting what appeared to be a giant flaming octopus.

Rin cast a large, but weak, water enchantment at the beast but nothing happened. "Len! Help me with this!"

Len had the Impish Spell Book in his hands and he flipped frantically through the pages. "I-I don't know how! There's nothing on this kind of demon in here!"

Rin growled. "Well maybe we created a new one! I told you that trying the Spell of Illusion was dangerous for level two Imps!" she yelled angrily. "You're gonna have to transform into your normal form!"

Len swallowed. "No! When we transform we become consumed by pure chaos!"

Kaito stood in the archway to the ballroom, dumfounded. The beast had at least ten tentacles protruding from its soft underbelly with an eye at each tip of them. It had a thin mouth atop its bulbous head filled with three rows of gnashing teeth and its whole body was ablaze.

"Rin? Len? What the hell did you release?" Kaito yelled.

Even in the midst of battling the demon, Rin and Len froze. They both slowly turned around to see their master watching them furiously.

Kaito shook his head. "After I take care of this, I want to know what is going on!"

He held up his hand and squeezed his eyes shut. To send a demon back to where it came from was an agonizing process. It had to first pass through someone's body and then into the ground where it will remain trapped. Kaito closed his fingers and the giant flaming octopus started pulling towards him by an unseen force. The octopus yelped and cried like a dog before it was sucked through Kaito's palm. He clutched his chest and scrunched up his face in pain as the sensation of a thousand burning candles shot through him. The demon shot into the ground and Kaito coughed. He had already been weak from hunger, but now he just felt downright ill.

He grabbed onto the archway for support. "What did you two do that for?" he breathed heavily.

Len gave Kaito a cheesy smile. "No reason! We were trying to learn a new spell, that's all."

Kaito glanced over at Rin who was looking shamefully down at her boots. "Rin? Is this the truth?" he said limping over to her. "Don't lie to me now."

Rin swallowed. "We were trying to learn a new spell...It's called the Spell of Illusion. I attempted to cast it over the ballroom and I guess it backfired and we summoned an unknown demon."

Kaito frowned. "Why were you trying to learn that in the first place? That spell is really advanced."

Rin exchanged a nervous glance with Len. They had been caught.

Len stepped forward. "If you will allow me to explain, Lord Kaito."

Kaito motioned for Len to tell, and he spilled their entire plan to him. He told them of how they had snuck out of the house and found the Princess of Sunlight, and how they had already invited the town to this 'Sapphire Ball.'

Kaito ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't believe you did this!" he hissed.

Rin cowered down a little. "Please Lord Kaito! We are doing it for your benefit!" she cried.

Len nodded. "We were only thinking of you! Besides, the Princess will be attending your ball. We went out to see if she had received the invitation and saw her trying to decide what outfit to wear."

Kaito swallowed. A _princess?_ In his house? This was unbelievable.

Len continued. "She is very pretty, with short brown hair and ivory skin." he said with a smile. He could tell that his master was intrigued.

Kaito nodded slowly. He wanted to know more. "What is her name? What are the color of her eyes? How old is she?"

Rin put her hands over her ears. "Ahh! Too many questions at once!" she whined.

Len rolled his eyes at his sister. "She is a young adult about your age, we don't know the color of her eyes because she was asleep, and how the hell should I know what her name is? Go ask her yourself!"

Kaito flashed the Imp a brief glare then went on thinking about this mysterious woman. He narrowed his eyes. "Wait. How am I going to host a ball when I look like...me?" he asked slowly.

Rin hopped up. "Oh that's easy! We are learning the Spell of Illusion so that we can make you, and this house, look different."

Kaito nodded. "Are you sure this is safe?" he asked. Several of the Imps' spells always backfired and usually caused something to explode or catch on fire.

Len smiled and nodded, but Kaito could tell that he was being fake. He rolled his eyes. "Just learn how to do it before tomorrow night. Apparently that's when this Sapphire Ball is." he turned to walk away, but Rin stopped him.

She held up a rotting apple. "Look at this!" she exclaimed cheerily.

Kaito frowned. "That's disgusting Rin." he said plainly before walking away again.

Rin jumped in front of him again. "Wait! It's only an illusion!" she released her concentration on the apple and the illusion faded. What had seemed to be a rotting apple was really a dead mouse. "Behold! I have mastered the Spell of Illusion while you were lecturing us!" she said in a mighty voice.

Kaito took the mouse. "Good job Rin...Uh...How long has this been dead?" he asked.

Rin shrugged. "I don't know...maybe a couple hours? I found it like that."

Kaito debated whether or not he should drink the mouse's blood because it could be tainted with some unknown poison. Hunger eventually got the best of him and he bit into the mouse's side. Its blood was bitter and somewhat grainy, so he didn't care for it much, but food was food.

Len beat his wings in disgust. "Gross! How can you eat that Lord Kaito?" he stopped a moment and remembered something. "Oh! At this ball your name will not be Kaito anymore."

Kaito stopped feeding and wiped away the crimson blood that was running down his chin. "Then what will my name be?"

Rin grinned. "It's great to meet you Lord Ryuumaru...our wonderful Lord of the Sapphire!"

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**Thank you for reading!**___**Please review!**_

**To the first anonymous review: My plans for the twist eh? Well Kaito will get the girl, but something will go wrong and he will be sent to jail. I apologize for not being able to say anything else, but I don't want to give it all away. **

**I was recently asked who my favorite character was. Hmmm...I would have to go with Len at this point. He is witty and sarcastic and always comes up with great plans. I just adore him. (I love Kaito too just for the fact that he is HOT...plus he is my favorite Vocaloid anyway.)**


	5. Meiko

**It is the night of Kaito's Sapphire Ball. Rin and Len had finally mastered the Spell of Illusion, but Kaito wasn't sure it was a good idea to even try it.**

**I do not own Vocaloids. Please read, review, and overall enjoy!  
._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Kaito watched nervously as Len sat cross-legged on the ballroom floor. He was intently visualizing what every room in the colossal house would look like. He inhaled deeply stretched his arms high above his head. He began muttering to himself and for a moment nothing happened. Kaito knew it wouldn't work, but he had thought too soon. A flash of blinding white light illuminated the area. Kaito hissed loudly and withdrew into his cape as the hot light burned his bare skin.

When the light had faded, Len stood up. "Sorry Lord Kaito! I had no idea that it would do that!" he apologized. "But I hope this beautiful new change of scenery will make up for it."

Kaito waited a moment then slowly pulled his cloak away from his face. He gasped and gazed with awe upon the wonderful illusion that the small Imp had created. "Len it's amazing!" he exclaimed.

Len had transformed the house into a glorious mansion. The ballroom that they stood in had been polished and the wooden floors reflected the warm candle light like mirrors. An ornate grape vine design covered the pale cream colored walls and the record player was no longer coated in reddish brown rust. A gorgeous crystal chandelier hung above the main entrance and a full table of red wine filled glasses sat to one side. The cobwebs had vanished and the old stairs had been replaced by glistening white marble. There was a tender sweetness to the air, like fresh peaches.

"This is amazing Len!" Kaito said once more.

Len shrugged and continued to monitor every detail around him. "Yah, yah whatever. Rin and I will have to remain hidden from the mortals prying eyes during the whole party, but you will still be able to spot us if you try hard enough." he transformed into a furry little brown bat and glided gracefully up to the rafters near the ceiling and out of sight.

Rin skipped forward. "Now it's my turn!" she grinned.

Kaito winced and prepared for another flash of false sunlight, but it did not come. Instead Rin sprung up like a cat and touched Kaito on the shoulder. The beautiful aqua color drained from his hair and was replaced by an intense jet black. His one remaining fang was hidden, and his long claws seemed to be lopped off by an unseen force. He kept the same outfit, but his cloak turned a pure white.

Kaito examined his face in the shiny floor. His eyes were still bright blue, but otherwise he looked like a normal citizen.

Rin giggled and disappeared. Her voice was just barely audible when Kaito heard her whisper lightly in his ear. "Good luck Lord Kaito. You will know the princess when you see her!"

**(10:03pm-About an hour later)**

Hundreds of guests continued to pour into Kaito's mansion. He had taken to standing by the front door because every single person who entered wished to meet him. All of the women wore poufy dresses and tight corsets that constricted them like snakes. Atop their heads were flashy hats covered in feathers and sparkling fake jewels. The men wore simpler clothing; settling on floor length capes and leather boots. The occasional Lord would walk through the front door adorning large precisely cut gemstones and sporting a town Belle at his shoulder. Everyone happily made their way to the main hall, which had been fully carpeted with blue velvet, and chatted excitedly. They were all anxiously awaiting the arrival of the Princess, because the king had told her to look for a possible suitor to dance with.

Rin fluttered up above Kaito's head. Her immaturity was starting to get the best of her and she considered tripping up someone to cause a chain reaction in the crowd. She shook the thought from her head and glanced out the window with boredom. A large horse drawn carriage was rolling daintily down the road and to the front of the mansion. She gasped and floated down to Kaito.

"Lord Kaito!" she whispered in excitement.

He did not respond to her. Instead he reached out and shook a portly man's hand before handing a curly haired old woman a glass of red wine from the table.

Rin frowned and bopped Kaito hard in the back of the head. "My Lord listen to me!" she hissed.

Kaito rubbed the back of his head and tried not to look suspicious. "Rin that hurt!" he growled to his arrogant little servant.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Look out the window! The princess has arrived!" she said pointing out one of the stained glass windows.

Kaito felt his cold heart begin to beat faster and he locked up in place. An ornate carriage decorated with soft gold accents was coming to a halt in front of his house. Two horses whinnied and spat as the driver jerked on the reigns to make them stop advancing.

Rin grinned. "Go out to greet her." she said quickly.

Kaito could not speak. "I-I...uh..."

It was too late. Rin was already heading for the door. "Don't worry Lord Kaito! Just follow my instructions."

Kaito brushed past several men boasting to one another about their bank accounts and out the front door. It was cold and a thin sheet of frost had covered the green grass. Rin stayed close to Kaito to ensure that he could hear her clearly.

"Walk up and ask the driver of the carriage who has arrived." she said.

Kaito nodded and approached the carriage. A thin gaunt looking man sat up top of it holding the horse's reigns. He wore a frizzy wool cap on his head to cover his ears and had neatly wrapped a black petticoat around himself to keep warm. His large round glasses continuously slipped off of his nose as he shivered.

The man spotted Kaito and tipped his hat in greeting. "Why hello there sir! Who might you be?" he pushed his glasses back up into their proper place.

Kaito bowed. "Good evening good sir." he replied politely.

The man nodded in approval. "You are a kind young one aren't ye? My name is Oliver."

"It is a pleasure Sir Oliver." Kaito paused. "Just who might I find in your carriage?"

Oliver sat back and eyed Kaito suspiciously. Rin began to sense a sudden amount of tension between her Lord and Oliver, so she tapped Kaito on the shoulder.

"Tell him your name dumb one!" she whispered.

Kaito swallowed. All of this was making him feel uneasy. He was usually a secluded creature of the night and did not enjoy the company of mortals. He just wanted it all to end soon.

"My name is Lord Ka-" he quickly caught himself and cleared his throat. "My name is Lord Ryuumaru."

Oliver examined Kaito over the top of his spectacles. "You are the host eh?" the hostility left his face and he grinned. "In that case why don't you tend to my lovely young lady? She slept on the way over here." he motioned to the carriage.

Rin gave herself a small satisfied smile. "Open the door to the carriage. When the Princess acknowledges you then kneel and kiss her hand." she instructed.

Kaito sighed, but did not disobey. This was becoming tedious and the body heat radiating from the house was making him hungry again. He felt his pupils grow into slits and he eyed Oliver's lean body. He shook his head. What was he thinking? There were far too many witnesses around.

Rin cleared her throat and motioned for Kaito to open the door. He stepped forward and opened the door, then stood back in awe. The napping princess slowly opened her golden brown eyes. She wore a maroon Victorian ball gown with dainty ruffles around the neckline and the base of the long crimped skirt. She did not wear a tiara as Kaito had expected, but instead wore a small dove beret forged form pure gold and silver in her bangs. Her small delicate hands were covered in long black gloves that went almost went to her elbows and a golden choker was around her neck. As Rin and Len had described, she was fair in complexion with soft features and had short brown hair that covered one of her eyes.

She flashed Kaito a white smile that almost made his cold heart melt and stepped out of the carriage.

"Who might you be?" she asked with a voice like a singing nightingale.

Kaito opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. His heart felt like a runaway train about to fly off of its tracks and his face grew hot.

The princess giggled when she noticed the streak red across Kaito's face. "What is your name stranger?" she asked.

Kaito blinked and realized he was being stupid. He bowed. "I-I am Lord Ryuumaru, y-your highness." he stuttered.

The princess smiled. "Please just refer to me by my real name, Meiko." she explained. "I would like to get away from the pressures of palace life for a few short hours...Lord of Sapphire." she giggled again.

Kaito remembered what Rin had said and kneeled. Meiko took off one of her gloves and held out her hand. Kaito took her hand in his and gently pressed his cold lips against her soft skin. She was so warm and smelled delightful, but strangely Kaito had no desire to attack her. Instead he wanted to stay in her presence as long as he could.

"It is an honor to meet you, Princess Meiko." he said softly. He looked up at her face. There was something about her shining eyes that was soothing.

Meiko shivered a little as a razor sharp wind blew through the dark forest. "Would you please lead me inside Lord Ryuumaru? It is very cold tonight." she rubbed her arms.

All of Kaito's nervousness had washed away. He stood and linked his arm with hers. Rin felt no need to interject at that point. Kaito could do this on his own, and from the looks of it he was off to a good start.

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**Salem:**** I hope you like so far! Kaito can be so sweet...but he is still living a lie. Find out what happens later in chapter 6! Please review!**


	6. The Gold Plated Key

**First off, I want to apologize. Some horrible tragedies happened to my computer and I could not upload this story. I am very sorry and hope all of you enjoy.  
~Salem  
_**

Kaito opened the door and let Meiko go in front of him. When she entered, all of the thrilled laughter fell silent and everyone turned to see who she had arrived with.  
Mieko grinned. "Good evening my public." She said clearly for everyone to hear. "My father has sent me here to choose my suitor."  
Everyone clapped and cheered, excited to see who the lucky man was going to be. Meiko cleared her throat and held up a hand to stop the noise. "I'm sorry to disappoint you my people, but I am just here to have fun!" she giggled.  
Several jaws dropped at the Princess's proclamation. She was refusing to comply King Sakine's orders?  
A young man stepped forward. He was dressed in a black and grey checkerboard vest and rather stylish leather boots. He wore an ornately cut ruby around his neck. His brown hair was very neatly brushed to one side but on his face he wore a very stuck up expression.  
Meiko didn't seem happy to see him. "Good evening Lord Allison." She said pursing her lips.  
Allison walked forward and bowed respectively. "Good evening my beautiful Princess Sakine." He said tenderly. He stood back up and took her hand. "Would you kindly do me the honor of providing a waltz?"  
Rin watched as Kaito's shoulders slumped. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! She floated down and sat on Kaito's shoulder. "L-Lord Kaito…I'm sorry. Forgive me." She whispered sadly.  
Kaito blinked and turned to the crowd. "Let the ball commence." He said.  
Cries of happiness and excitement echoed through the mansion as Lord Allison led Meiko onto the court. Kaito watched him twirl her gracefully around the floor, like a water lily spinning slowly on the undisturbed surface of a koi pool. He sighed and walked in the other direction. An open door led out to a refined white veranda.  
Rin watched her master lean against the rungs of the veranda. "Please Sir. She did not look contented to see that fool, so I suspect you still have a chance." She said hopefully.  
Kaito ignored her. The zephyr ran through his hair, making him look unkempt. He eyed Lord Allison heatedly and his sapphire eyes grew slowly into slits. "Rin this was a bad idea." His back grew rigid. "Ha…" he sighed, "I want blood."  
Rin shook her head. "No Sir, you mustn't! The guiltless are in the court!" she protested.  
Kaito narrowed his eyes. "It's a feast Rin. Watching their bodies, their firm legs, it only makes me want them more."  
Rin put her hands on his chest to stop his advance. "I said no!" she yelled insolently.  
Kaito pushed her off of him. "Fine! Have it your way you insubordinate little Imp!" he snapped. He ran his fingers through his hair and over looked the forest. It looked as lifeless as he felt, with dead trees poking out of the ground like sticks stuck in sand. An emaciated fox scuffed through the dirt below, desperate for even the tiniest scrap of sustenance.  
Rin sighed and sat on the edge of the balcony, watching tasteful visitors enjoy themselves. _There is just not enough happiness in the world to fill every void._ She thought glancing at Kaito.  
"I thought this glorious country was supposed to be kind to us." Kaito mumbled. He squeezed his eyes shut. "We were wrong for venturing all this way. It is just like London."  
Rin wasn't listening, as usual. She stood up and squinted through the mass of citizens. "My Lord! They are backbiting!" she exclaimed pointing at Princess Meiko and Lord Allison.  
Kaito looked up in surprise. Sure enough the two dancers were arguing in the pit of the crowd. He watched as Meiko raised her hand to clout Allison but bit back her anger and let her fist drop to her side. She pressed through the crowd and stomped in their direction.  
Rin jumped into the air. "Sir she is coming your way!" she said in a panicked tone.  
Kaito muted her with a pat on the head and met Meiko at the doorway. "My princess are you weeping?" he asked when he caught prospect of the crystal like tears that clung to Meiko's round cheeks.  
Meiko refused to congregate with Kaito's eyes. "Oh Lord Ryuumaru…Allison is a ghastly person!" she cried. "My father desires me to walk down the aisle aside him, which is why I have attended your ball. He is supposed to ask my hand, but I do not want to spend all of my days with that fiend!"  
Kaito put his hand on her shoulder. "I believe that you should be able to love whoever you wish my lady." He said comfortingly. "Matrimony that is held against one's will is not love at all. It tugs at the soul and drags you down, as though you have been thrown through the gates of Hades. Don't listen to anyone Meiko. You give your heart to whoever you feel holds the correct key."  
Meiko blinked and looked him in the face. "Well you seem to have quite a way with words Lord Ryuumaru. Just listening to you speak takes away my worries." She smiled and wiped the tears from her expression.  
Rin smiled from the shadows. She had never heard her master speak with such passion. He wasn't even speaking to her and his words still put a powerful feeling into her heart. He was more of a romantic than she initially thought.  
Meiko looked out across the forest. "It looks so dormant." She said resting her chin in her hands. She paused. "Do you ever feel like nothing goes in your favor Ryuumaru?"  
Kaito nodded. "Quite often actually. It's like nothing ever goes the way you want it…Like you are stuck in a well."  
Meiko grinned. "Exactly!" she looked down at the foliage below and listened to the beautiful music. "This song reminds me of what Oliver would sing to me when I was sick." She swayed gently to the striking piece of music. "He's like my adopted father you know."  
Kaito cocked his head. "King Sakine doesn't care for you?" he said in disbelief.  
Mieko shook her head. "No. He doesn't even recognize my presence anymore." She straitened Kaito's collar. "It's good to know that there are good people like you in this merciless world." She hugged him gently.  
Kaito placed his hands on her thin waist and gently rocked her back and forth to the silvery sound of the French horn. "If you ever need help, send Oliver to me and I will be right over." He whispered.  
Rin's eyes widened. She tugged on Kaito's hair. "What are you doing?" she hissed. "What if she comes during the day? We can't keep the house looking like this in the sunlight!"  
Kaito stuck out his tongue at her. "Shut up!" he mouthed.  
Meiko leaned her head back and looked up at Kaito. "You are an excellent dancer Ryuumaru…" she trailed off.  
Kaito brushed her silken hair out of her face. "What is it?" he asked.  
Meiko blinked slowly. "You remember how you told me that I should only give my heart to whoever holds the key?" she said softly.  
Kaito nodded.  
Meiko reached up and tenderly touched his face. "The key you hold in your palm is plated in fine, unspoiled, gold…and it fits the lock to my heart."

**You guys like? I'm trying to make this as enjoyable as possible! Please review and flames not welcome!  
~With love, Salem Marionette**


End file.
